Present For Echo
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: "Hadiah itu apa, Tuan Oz? Apakah bisa dimakan?" tanya Echo polos. Oz tersenyum dan menjawab. "Hadiah itu.."  Just a simple story 'bout OzEcho. RnR?


Present For Echo

Pandora Hearts Fanfict.

Original story by **Jun Mochizuki**. I am only own this fict.

.

.

.

BRAAK..!

Pukulan dari Vincent menyebabkan tubuh gadis mungil berambut perak itu meluncur menabrak dinding sebuah lemari kayu yang tebal. Punggungnya beradu dengan lemari.

Sakit?

Memang. Tapi gadis itu seakan tidak merasakannya. Ia sudah kebal akan perilaku kasar tuannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Vincent."

Bisiknya dengan nada datar. Seorang Echo paling sering mengucap kata ini. Setiap hari. Setiap jam. Setiap menit. Atau lebih dari itu,mungkin?

Entahlah. Echo—apalagi Vincent—tidak tahu berapa nominal pastinya. Mengingat kejadian yang serupa sering kali terjadi. Sampai semua sel tubuh Echo sudah merasa hapal dengan setiap rasa sakit yang bisa terbilang kejam, sehingga kini ia dapat kebal.

"Echo," desis Vincent sambil menyesapi teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayannya. Dengan mata nyalang, ia memelototi pelayannya yang paling setia itu. "Berapa kali perlu kukatakan? Ini terlalu manis!"

"Maaf, Tuan Vincent."

Kata yang serupa dilontarkan langsung oleh Echo tanpa perlu melalui proses merasakan dan berpikir.

"Kau tidak becus! Membuat teh yang sesuai dengan seleraku saja kau tidak bisa! Padahal sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pelayanku?"lanjut Vincent lagi.

"Maaf, Tuan Vincent."

Lagi. Hanya itu yang dapat Echo katakan.

-000-

Mata biru Echo memandangi setiap sudut kota yang ia lewati. Bergantian memandang. Antara kertas yang ia pegang, kemudian pemandangan sekitar.

"Huumm...Toko daging..Toko daging di mana? Echo jarang sekali ke kota. Echo belum hapal."gumamnya seorang diri sambil memandang sekitar.

"Eh? Nona Echo?"

Terdengar teriakan riang yang khas. Lalu tepukan telapak tangan hangat yang menepuk bahu Echo. Sontak Echo langsung berbalik badan melihatnya.

"Ah, benar rupanya!" ujar si penyapa sambil mendekat. Yang tidak lain adalah Oz Vesallius."Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tuan Oz.."Echo berhenti sejenak. Membungkuk sopan pada pemuda bangsawan di hadapannya. "Echo...Sedang disuruh Tuan Vincent untuk sedikit berbelanja. Tapi Echo jarang ke pasar. Ke kota pun jarang. Makanya Echo sedang bingung."

"Berbelanja?" mata hijau Oz melirik Echo dengan seksama. "Oh. Jadi yang kau pegang itu daftar belanjaan, ya? Kau mencari toko apa?"

Echo mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Oz. "Toko daging."

"Ah! Toko daging? Hahahaha. Itu sih aku sudah hapal di luar kepala! Habis Alice suka sekali dengan daging. Kesini, Echo. Kutunjukkan kau tempatnya."

Seperti tuan Oz yang memang biasa Echo lihat. Selalu riang dan seenaknya. Tanpa menunggu permisi dari Echo, Oz langsung saja menarik lembut tangan gadis itu. Kemudian bersama-sama memasuki sebuah jalan.

Tidak begitu lama diantar oleh Oz, kini Echo telah berdiri di sebuah toko dengan etalase berisi gumpalan-gumpalan bahan makanan berwarna kemerahan. Dilihat dan dibacanya plang toko itu.

Toko Daging.

"Nah, ini dia toko dagingnya, Echo." tunjuk Oz.

Tanpa ekspresi, Echo berkata."Benar. Permisi, Tuan Oz. Saya mau membeli dulu."

Setelah melalui sesi transaksi dengan si penjual daging, akhirnya Echo berhasil membawa sebungkus besar daging yang ditutupi oleh plastiK hitam. Ia berbalik badan. Ternyata Oz masih berada di depan toko itu.

Kenapa?

Apakah Oz menunggunya?

"Tuan Oz..Kenapa anda masih berada di sini?" tanyanya polos.

"Kenapa?" Oz terkikik."Echo ini lucu. Jelas saja aku menunggu Echo selesai berbelanja, kan."

Echo menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tanda kebingungan yang dialaminya—meski tidak terlihat di ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. "Echo tidak mengerti..Memang apa untungnya buat tuan Oz?"

Oz melongo sejenak. Merasa kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak lazim itu, ia hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Hmm..Apa ya..? Yah, Nona Echo tidak perlu berpikir yang rumit-rumit lah. Aku melakukannya cuma karena ingin, kok."

Wajah Echo masih berekspresi datar."Ingin?"

"Ah." Oz melihat etalase barang di toko sebuah pernak-pernik wanita,"Lihat itu, Nona Echo! Bukankah kalung itu sangat manis? Ayo kita lihat!" ajaknya.

Seperti yang biasa Echo lakukan, Echo hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana langkah Oz membawanya.

Oz merentetkan sebuah kalung sederhana yang manis di hadapan Echo."Bagaimana, Nona Echo? Ini manis, kan?" tanyanya ulang.

Echo menelisik setiap sudut kalung yang dikatakan manis oleh Oz tersebut. Tapi..

"Tuan Oz.." bisiknya.

"Hm? Apa, Nona Echo?"

"Echo tidak mengerti..Kata Tuan Oz, barang itu manis. Benarkah? Apakah rasanya manis ketika kita kunyah? Tapi setahu Echo itu kan bukan makanan."

Oz terbahak. Ia tertawa geli di hadapan kios itu sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hahahaha. Maksudku bukan rasa 'manis' seperti manis makanan, Echo. Benda ini dikatakan manis, karena bentuk dan desainnya sangat manis, imut, apik, atau terserahlah bagaimana kau mendeskripsikannya."

"Tidakkah Nona Echo kira kalung ini bagus?" deliknya nakal. Sebuah kalimat yang mengiringi penjelasannya barusan. Matanya mengerjap iseng pada Echo.

"Mungkin..."Echo berhenti, "cukup bagus juga."

"Ya kan? Kalau begitu, sebentar ya. Kubeli dulu kalungnya."

Oz mengacir saja masuk ke dalam toko. Membawa kembali kalung itu di depan kasir. Membayarnya dengan sejumlah uang. Tidak ia hiraukan seruan keheranan milik Echo di luar sana.

Oz keluar toko.

"Tuan Oz..."

Oz tersenyum."Nona Echo. Tolong pejamkan mata."

Echo keheranan. Sungguh, Echo tidak bisa menebak apa maksud dari Oz. Namun, ia lakukan saja perintah Oz.

Sayup-sayup dirasakannya tubuh Oz berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan halus tapi mungkin cukup besar itu beberapa kali menyentuh lehernya.

_**Apa yang Tuan Oz lakukan?**_

"Selesai. Nona Echo. Buka matamu." perintahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Echo membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sebuah kalung berwujud sederhana namun menarik itu telah terikat dengan manis di lehernya. "Tuan Oz..Ini.."

"Kamu suka?" tanya Oz.

"Su..Suka sih. Tapi, ini..."

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, Nona Echo. Ah, sebelum kau bertanya lagi, hadiah adalah sesuatu, kebanyakan berupa barang,yang diberikan kepada orang lain dengan maksud tertentu. Seperti perlambang suatu kejadian, peristiwa..Yah, pokoknya sebagai peringatan akan hal-hal yang kau anggap istimewa." jelas Oz lagi. Tanpa menunggu rentetan pertanyaan dari Echo.

"Lalu hadiah ini? Seingat Echo tidak ada hal yang istimewa hari ini."

"Yah..Kau anggap saja sesukamu, Nona Echo." tanggap Oz dengan senyum. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting, ia terlonjak kaget sendiri sambil mengeluarkan jam sakunya. "Uaapaaa...? Sudah jam segini? Duuh..Alice dan Gil pasti marah-marah nih! Aku terlambat sekali! Su..Sudah ya, Nona Echo. Aku duluan..."

Sosok Oz Vesallius melambai sambil berlari-lari. Sesaat kemudian, sosoknya sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Echo. Meninggalkan Echo kembali seorang diri di tengah keramaian.

"Hadiah..?" ulangnya sambil memandangi kalung yang berwarna sama dengan warna iris mata Oz. "Tuan Oz..Echo rasa...hari ini adalah hari peringatan membeli daging. Jadi, boleh Echo menyimpannya, sebagai hadiah hari membeli daging?"

.

.

.

~Present For Echo, OWARI~

a/n: EchoOz..!

Wah, sama sekali ga Natsu duga bakal membuat fict ini. Serius, sampai 3 jam yang lalu tidak kepikiran loh bakal bikin fict seperti ini. Bahkan tidak ada niat untuk mengisi fandom PH sebelumnya. Tapi malah kejadian. Hehehe..

Sementara fict yang dari jauh-jauh udah q planning, belum jadi-jadi...T.T

Fict ini abal!

Dan idenya..

Meskipun Natsu jarang ke fandom ini, tapi mungkin ada fict EchoOz dengan tema yang serupa?

Jika ada yang menganggap fict Natsu ini serupa, serius, ini hasil pemikiran Natsu sendiri.

Akhir kata...

Review? ^.


End file.
